1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 describes about a system that realizes improvement of transmission delay of user data and efficient use of network resources within an evolved packet core (EPC) by re-selecting a packet data network gateway (PGW) in accordance with movement of user equipment (UE) in the EPC, and re-establishing a default bearer. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-217397